Child to Genius
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: What caused a young Ivo Robotnik to aim for world domination? Very short story.


Ambition. Ambition can be propelled by many obstacles in one's life. Ambition can come from success or failure, good fortune or tragedy, life or death. Ambition can excel the already advanced person. Ambition can make one man change the entire world.

Ambition is what a young Robotnik, no more than eight years old, gains after a horrible fate had struck his family. Ivo Robotnik was a young, pudgy, red-headed child with blue eyes – but also a prodigy born to a rich family. His father and mother had always been away – they never could see the miraculous creations young Ivo formed.

He was a scientist, much like the only person he could have regular connection to – Gerald Robotnik, his grandfather – a bald, elderly man, with a large, gray, distinctive mustache. Sadly, their communication relied heavily video streaming. Their sessions often filled with scientific and political discussion. Though, the days have become more and more distant, and communication shorter.

"Yes, Ivo..." Gerald began to conclude through a monitor, "It is very possible to create sentient machines. However, understand how dangerous it is – Though you open the ability to it solve problems for itself, you also open up the chance of rebellion. They could, perhaps, see you as the cause to a problem and remove you. They're fickle that way."

"I see..." Ivo nodded.

"Still, I have yet to see one pull that off. There's often so many variables one has to take into account, that the code itself would be a mes to write."

"Right! I'm still working on some of my robots." Ivo took off and brought in a lady-bug type machine, "See this?"

"Why yes, Ivo. What is it?"

"I call it a Motobug! You know, motorized ladybug?" Young Ivo giggled.

"Very clever! Well, I should probably log off and hit the sack..."

"Wait!" The child put the bug down and returned to the seat, "There's been a few things I been wanting to ask you, but lately, it seems... Well, we don't get to talk that often."

"Yes, I understand," The old doctor looked away, "I just been so busy aboard the ARK."

"That's what I been wanting to ask you, grandpa! What are you doing up there? I know Maria is with you as well an-"

A young, blonde girl popped onto the camera, no older than 13, and laughed.

"Did someone say my name? Oh! Hello cousin, Ivo!"

"H-hello Maria..." He said, with an awkward smile. He never did get to know her.

"How are you?"

"Um, fine. You know?"

"That's good!"

The old doctor cleared his throat and interrupted.

"Yes, well... Maria, dear, perhaps you should go take Sha-... Well, you know, him, to bed?"

Maria giggled an okay. She then waved at the camera and left.

"... Sha...? Sha-what?" Ivo asked.

"Nothing. Well, it's something, but I can't speak much of it. I have my reasons, Ivo. Just understand I need to protect you. The less you know, the safer you are... I wish I could say the same for the rest of us."

"What's going on, grandfather?" Ivo demanded.

With a sigh, Gerald answered, "I suppose you're not just an eight year old child... I will tell you only so much. Please understand why. I have been here researching a cure for Maria's illness, and I believe it has gone fairly well. However, the United Federation's military seems to think otherwise. Nothing may happen... but if it does..."

"If something happens?"

"GUN fears my project. They're uneducated and frightened. They seem to believe that it's a weapon. It's a project of medicine, damn it!" Gerald slammed his hand on the desk, Ivo's screen rattled, "And there's no convincing them otherwise!"

Ivo looked frightened, he placed his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. He took a deep breath and sighed, he then spoke.

"You have often talked about government corruption, grandpa."

"For good reason, Ivo. For good reason. Trust no governing body. They're reckless heathens. They only wish to take. They spread fear and war, only. We can never get along with the current bodies of government! How can science flourish under ignorant human fear?"

"I... I don't know."

"It suffers, Ivo. Remember that."

Gerald looked at the child, and saw his worry. He sighed once more.

"Listen, nothing may happen. I still have a chance of reasoning with them. It's just... time is running short."

"What will happen otherwise, grandfather?"

"...the worst..."

"Oh..." Ivo replied with caution.

"Don't worry for us. We will do so. Just focus on your study and remember to trust yourself before you trust any government. You're going to accomplish great things."

"Right!" He nodded, "Bye grandfather."

"Goodbye."

With a few clicks, the communication ceased. Young Ivo crawled into bed and slept.

An entire month passed with no call from Gerald. Ivo worked on his robots and studied in school. He was often the victim of ridicule, due to his weight. However, Ivo fought back and beat up his tormentors. One day, when this happened, he was sent home. He came to no parents to punish him, no guidance in his life. He craved it and logged onto his computer. He opened up the application to his grandfather's video conference, hoping to see him working on his laptop, but to no avail. The chair was empty – no one at the desk.

Ivo put his head down. He shook it and groaned.

"Ivo?" A voice said.

Ivo lifted his eyes to the screen and found Gerald.

"Grandpa! You're there!"

The old doctor seemed tired.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Are... are you okay?"

"No."

"No? What's wrong, grandpa?!"

"Ivo," he started, "It's what's wrong. GUN wouldn't listen, and now... in a few moments, we're likely going to be shut down. I fear the worst out of these soldiers."

"What? No! Can't you do something? Can you evacuate? Fight back?"

"There's very little use in that. They will outgun us. There's very few escape pods. Most have been fired off already. I sent Maria and... another person, out to one. I can only hope they reach it befo-"

Gun fire began to rise in the background. Screaming and crying could be heard. Ivo began to tear up.

"Those bastards! We're men and women of science! Not war!"

"Grandpa!"

"Ivo, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry that I've been your only form of guidance with your parents neglecting to care for you – and now it's over. But believe in yourself, I know you will be a great man! Remember! Trust NO government!"

"I... I won't grandpa, but..."

"I have to go... Please, forgive me!"

Before the conference ended, Ivo spotted two soldiers walking towards his grandfather. Did they see him? What will happen to his family? Ivo slammed his head onto the desk and cried. What will he do? Who will look out for him?

Two more months passed. Ivo's grades began to slip. He couldn't seem to care less anymore. What's the point? Life was fragile. There was no meaning anymore. While many other children happily played in sweet, ignorant bliss. Ivo knew what the real world was like. It was cold, heartless, and unforgiving.

One night, the young genius laid in his bed. He tried to sleep, but his mind returned to the ARK. What happened? So many miles away, he could not receive an answer. Did they all die? Are any of them alive? Is Maria? Is Gerald? And what of his own mother and father? Do they know? Do they care? He hasn't lost all the hope. He kept his computer on with the speaker. But the network between him and the ARK was gone.

Yet, a ping echoed out of his speakers, with a "You got mail!" Ivo's eyes shot open, he looked at his computer, and left his bed. He was dressed in a pink pajama shirt with white pokodots and green trousers, yet cared little for his appearance.

He quickly opened the email client. He didn't want to hope it was from an ARK member out of fear of disappointment, but still couldn't resist. Yet, what he read scared him, the email was from GUN. His heart jumped. Has his communication with Gerald left him as a target? He opened the message and saw a video file. No subject, no text, just a single video file. He opened it up and saw the figure of a memory – Gerald Robotnik. Without hesitation, he played it.

"Hello, Ivo... In case you have been wondering, the worst has indeed happened. The project was shut down. Maria... has passed. My project has failed. They took me captive, after a view days of hiding on the ARK. In a very short matter of days, I will be executed. They allowed me to say a farewell to a few persons of my choosing. You, my grandson, are the only one that I chose."

Tears began to roll down the child's face, the message continued.

"I know you are probably upset, as you should be. But don't reject yourself, put your frustration to science. You have the ability to bring a new age to this world! I know you do! Don't stop, Ivo. I will no longer be around to guide you. Yet, if my words mean anything to you, let them help you understand that I want you to carry on as a man of science and a man of leadership. I've told you that the government is corrupt and I have yet to change my opinion. You, Ivo... you can change the world!"

A voice played in the back.

"Old man, you're almost out of time!"

"Yeah, I hear you! Ivo, I have to go now. But remember this, and carefully, this message is more than a mere message. Do you understand?"

The video ended. The room was dark with only a faint blue light shining at the child's tear soaked face. His teeth clenched. His fist balled. His heart raced. His mind? Clear. Everything was clear. He will continue as his grandfather wished. He will go on. He will became a man of science. He will create robots. He will build an army. He will topple the government. He will unite the world.

This was his promise to his grandfather! He promised him revolution!


End file.
